Experience
by ImDREW
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has always been an outcast because of a special ability he received in birth. Always being teased, some fairies got pissed off and pulled pranks on the people that teased him. But thinking that those pranks were way too childish, they pulled a different prank on Alfred Jones for making Arthur cry. They cast a spell that would open his third eye. Heheheh..
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooww! Big fan of Usuk! So.. I write at times :D /bows/ don't be too hard on me..**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**CHAPTER 1**

Arthur Kirkland was always an outcast. People were afraid to approach him. People thought he was a psychopath, a freakshow! Just because of a certain "gift" he received in birth.

"Oh cheer up, Arthur." A tiny voice called out. The Briton looked and saw a creature most probably called, fairy. He shook his head, "There's nothing to worry about, Natalie. I'm just experiencing a headache is all." He answered with his best fake grin.

The little fae pouted then another one came flying towards Arthur, "Have they been bullying you again?" this asked. Arthur shook his head, "No, no. I'm just tired." Natalie flipped her brunette hair and approached the other fae, Lili.

He blonde sixteen year old, opened his hand, allowing the fairies to sit on his palm for a while. The two faes decided to chat with Arthur when suddenly, a quartet approached them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Arthur Kirkland. Talking to himself in the school garden, yet again. _Bonjour_." A blonde boy with long wavy hair started off with a smirk. His thick French accent visible.

Arthur gave him a nasty glare, "If it isn't the frog, Francis Bonnefoy. Why don't you just mind your own bloody business?" he mocked. Francis raised a brow, obviously amused when the albino spoke.

"The frog's right. What in the world are you still doing here?" The group laughed and Arthur turned red from being pissed off. The faes look at him worriedly.

"Shut up or else." The brit now threatened, his eyebrows starting to twitch and his whole being getting filled with rage. "Or else what? You're little unicorn friend will attack us? Oh please, Artie. Do you think we'd actually believe such senseless crap?" This time it was that American bloke who teased the emerald eyed blonde.

The Briton snapped, "You…" he wanted to curse them. "You…" he wanted to shout at them, pouring out all his anger. "Do you…" he was tired of all their insults. He hated it. They were just insensitive gits who don't know what to do with their bloody life. "I…" he was now starting to sob. "Please just…" Hot tears flowing out his eyes and now rolling down his rosy cheeks, "I hate you." He mumbled.

"Wha-"

"I said I hate you all!"

The quartet stared at him in shock. Arthur tried his best to avoid their wide eyes and quickly walked away. He started running further into the garden and found a large tree where he was sure that he could be hidden. There he continued sobbing, his eyes starting to get puffy while numerous tears still continue to flow.

"Whoa, man. You made him cry." The albino started off when Arthur was completely out of their sight. Alfred Jones, the American bloke nodded and gave out a nervous laugh. "I did, huh?" he sighed. His friends nodded at the same time.

Alfred just shrugged it off. He ignored the tinge of guilt in his chest, telling himself that it's no big deal. He tried his best to keep his cool and walked away. Bidding his farewells to the other three and went on.

"Arthur?" a unicorn approached the weeping boy. The creature nuzzled his head on Arthur's neck that made the brit giggle, "Oh Stop it. That tickles, Mr. Sparkles." The unicorn gave him a smile.

Mr. Sparkles was Arthur's all time best friend. He met him in his school garden when he was still a young chap. This creature is coated with the most beautiful white skin and it's got the same color for its mane. It had a horn on its forehead and it had the most beautiful, glistening eyes.

"I'm glad you're smiling now. What's the matter? I saw you crying while you were running." Arthur wore a childish pout. "They insulted me and even involved you." The Briton hissed at the memory and the unicorn just chuckled in response, "Don't mind them, Arthur."

"I know, I know. I just… snapped. Sorry." Arthur sighed as he wiped his tears, "Arthur! There you are!" two small voices shouted in unison. "Natalie! Lili!" the boy's face lit up. "Arthur, you suddenly ran off. Thank goodness we found you." Natalie sped up and landed on Arthur's head. Lili followed.

Arthur now chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. I just got pissed off. They so insensitive that… Oh, never mind. Let's forget about them, for now." The two faes grinned, as well as the unicorn. The Briton grinned back, his rage slowly fading away.

He was sixteen years old now. Sixteen years of suffering and getting insulted. Shouldn't he be used by now? But he isn't. How could anyone be used to such pain?

For Arthur, life was a cycle of pain. He spent his whole life getting bullied. He woke up everyday always feeling hesitant on whether or not he'd go out. He was always fearful of what would come forth.

The only friends he had were the fairies. Mr. Sparkles and other mythical creatures he would meet. They were the ones making him smile and they were the reason for Arthur to keep living.

Arthur tried to commit suicide once. But he was saved. His unicorn eventually caught him when he jumped of the school rooftop. The fairies were able to snatch all the sharp objects when he planned to slice his wrist. The rest just comforted him and assured to him that his life was precious and he shouldn't think of such malicious thoughts.

Since Arthur was gifted, he tried his best to ignore all the pain and just help out those supernatural and mythical creatures he saw. He helped some with their habitat and even helped some ghost crossover. Because of his ability, he never got scared of any horror movies and even complained on some inaccurate films.

People hated Arthur because of his ability. He was entitled a freak for talking to "himself". People even suggested that he should have a check up and he should be brought to Therapies. But Arthur strongly said, "No.". He was sure that he wasn't crazy. Seeing supernatural and mythical creatures is not crazy. It's a gift… No understands though.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Lili suddenly blurted. Arthur nodded in agreement. He then stood up and made his way home along with his friends.

As Arthur was in his room, Lili and Natalie flew out, wandering around in the garden. Lili sat down on a bloomed flower and Natalie did the same, "What Alfred said was insulting." The blonde fairy, which was Lili, muttered. Natalie nodded.

"Do you want to punish him?" this made the brunette smirk. The blonde look up, "Well, what do we know about Alfred Jones, anyway? I mean, we've already pulled pranks on the other three, Antonio, Gilbert and Francis. But they never suspected us, that's a good thing."

"Mhm. And… Well, those pranks were childish. How about we do something different with _Alfie?_" Natalie answered with a malicious grin. "And what might that be?" Lili chuckled.

"I heard he was afraid of ghosts."

Alfred awoke with a headache. He winced at the sudden sting and quickly got his glasses on the bed side table. "Oh you're awake so early in a weekend." He turned his head to see his brother, Matthew, all dressed up. Alfred raised a brow, "Goin' anywhere, bro?"

Matthew smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go to Gilbert's place a little later. Wanna come?" Al wore a childish pout, "Even if Gilbert's my friend, I don't trust him. He's friends with Francis who's my friend as well but he's a pervert … And not to mention, he's bi! Well, I have nothing against homosexual and such but-"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. We're just friends; I won't let him touch me. I know you're older than me by dunno… seconds, minutes? But you don't have to be such an overprotective big bro." Matthew chuckled that made Alfred smile. Matthew was precious to him. Ever since their parents divorced, he was very relieved that their parents never decided on separating them. Now, they lived with their mom in England while their dad stayed in America.

"Alright. But it's my duty." He tried his best to wear a serious expression but failed for his lips won't stop curling, "I trust you to protect yourself becauuuusssseee… I'm too lazy to join you. It's a Saturday and I wanna sleep." The younger twin giggled, "Some brother…."

"I heard that…"

"No, you didn't"

"Yeah I –"

"Yeah, yeah. I was kidding. I better get going. Bye Al!" Then there, Matthew walked towards the door and exited. Alfred waited until he heard no more footsteps before lying back down on his bed.

He was having an unusual nasty headache and it was starting to get on his nerves. He got off his bed, fixed it then went down to look for his mom. Soon, he found a blonde woman in the kitchen.

"Mom!" he called out and he eventually got his mother's attention. She turned and faced him with her bright purple eyes then grinned, "Well, you're up early on a Saturday. Breakfast is ready, by the way." Alfred grinned back at the elder lady, when his head started aching even more, "Ah… mom, do we have any medicine for headaches..?"

The woman gasped, "Oh dear!" she approached her son and touched his forehead. "How do you feel? Do you have a runny nose?" The boy shook his head, "Nope. My head just hurts… so much." He whispered back. His head was now starting to get to him.

"Go back to bed. I'll bring the medicine there. I want you to sleep all day, okay? No going out for today!" She commanded and the boy followed. _I was going to do that…_ he thought and lay down on his bed. He didn't feel like he had a fever. Whenever he had a fever, his whole body ached and he would feel all chilly. But this is different. His head just hurt. Not the dizzy hurt. And it's not like he was hit yesterday either. He never ever drank.

He tried his best to ignore all the questions in his and closed his eyes with a groan. Suddenly, he heard high pitched giggles that made his eyes pop open again. He slowly sat up and looked around, "What the hell was that…?" he mumbled to himself and analyzed the room once more.

He heard the giggles again, "Mom? Is that you?" No answer. "Guess not…" he gave out a sigh and took one last glance around the room. "Hi, Mister…" Alfred yelped in surprise. His eyes widened when a little girl appeared, leaning against his bed. A chill climbed up his spine as he tried his best to reply, "Y-Yeah?"

The little girl smiled, "You're not afraid of me, Mister?" Alfred held back a scream. Was this a ghost…? A prank…? A REAL GHOST? "I'm n-not afraid o-of you. H-Heroes never get… scared…" He hid under his blanket and shut his eyes._ I'm just sick… This isn't real… _

He heard the door squeak open and his heart started pounding rapidly. His whole body started trembling when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Y-You're not real! I'm just sick. Really sick! Just leave me alone, please!" he practically snapped and hid deeper in his blanket.

"Alfred! Alfred, dear. Calm down. It's your mother." Alfred felt like he could breathe again and stopped hiding, quickly hugging his mother waist, "M-Mommmm!" he whined, his eyes still closed, afraid that he might see the little girl again.

"Alfred, you're acting like a nine-year old. What happened, dear?" Alfred pouted from being called a kid and slowly opened his eyes to look around. No little girl was seen. He shook his head and faced his mom, "I think I'm sick… Really, really sick." He told his mother.

"Just stay in bed. I'm starting to get worried." The elder told her son and gave him the medicine then laid the glass of water she was holding on the bedside table. As Alfred drank the medicine, he looked around once more, feeling uneasy. Making sure the little girl's gone. Or maybe it really was his imagination.

He forced himself to fall asleep and ended up waking at seven in the evening. He awoke with his brother watching the television too loud but he didn't complain. He sat up and greeted his brother. Matthew greeted him back and told him he should eat supper already and Alfred agreed.

His headache was completely gone that made him relieved. He stood up and went out of the room, ready to go downstairs when he saw the little girl again, grinning at him. Then two little boys appeared and walked towards the little girl. "Do you know him?" the one with… translucent blonde hair asked with a thick English accent.

The other boy had black hair and the little girl was a brunette. Alfred stared at them wide eyed, tears starting to sting in his eyes, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**End of Chapter 1…Well… that wasn't so bad…was it? o.o **

**Thanks for reading! Review? Uhm.. if you want.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayy! Second Chapter's. Chapter Three might.. take a bit long.. I've been getting a lot of writer's block lately soooo… sorry O:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**CHAPTER 2**

" Jones? Alfred F. Jones?" the teacher called out. They were checking their attendance and it seems that Alfred F. Jones was not present. "_Sensei_, Alfred-san seems to be absent." The Japanese boy raised his hand. The teacher nodded as she continued announcing names.

Arthur raised a brow when he heard Natalie and Lili giggle. They were seated on his desk, "Oh Goodness. Maybe he couldn't even go out of his house." Lili laughed hard. Natalie nodded, her eyes watering, "He's such a coward."

Arthur grew curious, "What are you talking about?" he asked his friends with the softest voice he could have. Looking around to make sure nobody heard him. He faced Natalie when she answered, "You know Alfred, right?" she still continued laughing. Arthur nodded.

"Well, we put a spell on him to open his third eye." The Briton raised a brow, "What?" he blurted out, getting some student's attention. He ignored them and faced the two faes, "What do you mean?" he whispered and there, Lili continued, "We gave him the same ability that you have. Now, he could see ghosts and other mythical creature.

Arthur thought for a while when suddenly his eyes widened, "But… Alfred's afraid of ghosts." The two fairies laughed even harder, "EXACTLY!" they answered in unison as they rolled back and forth on Arthur's desk.

The blonde boy sighed and gave the two creatures a glare, "I will have a talk with the two of you later…" he told them and started listening back to his teacher.

Arthur sighed at the two fairies, "Why did you two do that?" he asked in a mature tone. Lili and Natalie wore childish pouts, their arms crossed, "But he was teasing you. And well, we got angry at him and punished him." Natalie explained and turned her head to face Lili.

"We knew he was afraid of ghosts. So that's the best prank we thought of." Lili flashed a smug grin that made Arthur rub his temples. "I'm happy and quite flattered that both of you acted like that for me but what you did was very, very mean." The brit looked at the sky with a worried expression, "He must be traumatized now." He muttered to himself.

"But he was very mean to you! And besides, you're not afraid of ghosts or us…" Natalie mumbled. Arthur groaned, "I got this ability since birth, of course I'm not afraid. And even if he was mean, what you did was still inappropriate. Since he could see you now, I want you two to apologize." He demanded with a parental tone.

"No wayyy!"

"_Lili…"_

"O-Okay…"

"I'll come join you, alright?" Arthur smiled at the two. The little beings nodded and flew around. "We'll meet up in the school gate at 4, okay?" he shouted. "OKAY!" The two faes shouted back.

Arthur went back in the school building, bravely trying to find Francis. Even if Francis teases and insults him a lot, they used to be friends in the past. He is Arthur's so called… _FRENEMY._

He didn't know which classroom he was in so he checked each and every classroom. He sighed in relief when he found him. He tapped a random person and asked if he could call Francis. The person nodded and called the French bastard.

"_Mon deiu_! Arthur Kirkland? Why are you here?" Arthur gave him a glare but proceeded on having a smile instead. "I-I…" he forced himself to use the nicest tone he had, " I would like to ask for Alfred Jones' address…" Francis raised a brow in curiosity.

"And why is that?" Arthur tried his best to stay calm. He hated his accent so much that he wants to snack his bloody face when he heard the frog talk. "He's absent and I would like to visit him." Arthur muttered.

Francis laughed his usual annoying laugh, "Honhonhonhonhonhon. I will call his brother for you." The long haired blonde went back in and Arthur waited outside the room. Soon, a boy just inches taller than the Briton, went out of the room. He was wearing glasses that greatly reminded him of Alfred. But his hair was a bit longer and wavier than Alfred's. So Arthur assumed it was most definitely not Alfred.

The stranger approached Arthur, "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" he asked with a soft voice, definitely not Alfred. That boy was loud and rude. This one was nice and gentle. Arthur nodded, "And you are?" the Briton showed a sense of politeness in his tone. "Matthew, Matthew Williams, Alfred Jones' brother."

"Yes, I seem to have noticed that. You look exactly like him." Arthur chuckled earning himself some giggles from Matthew. "So I heard you were asking for our address?" the boy asked and Arthur nodded in response. The blonde bloke grinned, "Well, I'm not great at drawing maps but I could just show you, will that be alright?"

Arthur felt surprised, shock even. A person was asking him if he would like to walk home with him. Arthur stuttered, "I-If it was alright with you." Matthew grinned, "Of course. You seem like a nice guy. I'll see you later at 4. Bye now." Then he went back to the classroom.

Glee filled Arthur's being. That was the first decent conversation he's ever had with a human being. He felt overjoyed that he wanted to scream it to the world and even skip back to his classroom. But he kept his composure instead and walked back to his room in a rather slow pace.

"Whaaaaa? Why's he comin' with us, Mattie?" Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, be nice to Arthur. He just wants to visit my brother." Matthew scolded Gilbert and gave him a smack on the head. Arthur felt relief run through his veins when he saw Matthew. Without him, he would have to spend the whole time getting insulted.

"He probably just wants to curse Al." Gilbert crossed his arms childishly. "Be polite. Let's go." The Alfred-look-alike said in a menacing tone that was able to silence the albino. He grabbed Gil's arm and started dragging him. "Let's go, Arthur" he smiled.

Arthur looked around and finally spotted Lili and Natalie then nodded. He faced Matthew with a smile, "Alright. Let's go."

Arthur stared wide eyed at the huge house. No, more like a mansion. Gilbert noticed the look on his face and merely laughed, "That's right! Mattie and Al are super rich. That's how I looked like as well when I first saw their house."Matthew's cheeks were a deep color of red when he faced Arthur.

"N-No. It's my mother's family's that's rich." He stuttered, "It was just passed down to my mother and we're living with her now." He continued shyly. Arthur nodded and took another glimpse of the house, "I think it's lovely. Don't worry." He wore a gentle smile and faced Matthew.

When they finally entered, Arthur started hearing some strange sounds. Like, children giggling and laughing. He didn't feel scared at all. He actually felt curious and had the urge to search the large house but he kept his discipline and followed Matthew to the second floor. (Gilbert was left behind on the first floor) And there, he caught a glimpse of three children running around. He was about to ask the other blonde when suddenly, the three kids disappeared into thin air.

Arthur gave out a soft cough. He was surprised for some reason. They seemed like real children. But it seems that he was mistaken.

"Al, someone's here for you." Matthew announced when he opened the door. He slowly entered, leading Arthur to the room. "Mattie..? Who's there? Zit Gilbo who visited me?" The Alfred look-a-like chuckled, "Nope, but he's here as well. He's downstairs. We're going to have a study session. Wanna come and join us in the living room?" Arthur went in the room and took a glimpse of Alfred.

His eyes widened. Alfred was hidden under his thick blue blanket, obviously shaking. Arthur heard the American bloke growl, "Nooo. I won't sacrifice myself to study." Arthur stared at him worriedly. What the fairies did was far terrible.

Matthew shrugged," Thought so… Anyways, I'll be downstairs. Mom'll be home late." The wavy haired blonde walked his way to the desk on the very corner of the room and proceeded on exiting. Arthur heard the hidden boy growl, "Maaaattieee~ don't leave me… again…"

The Briton shrugged a bit before approaching the pitiful man. He sat down on the corner of the boy's bed and started, "Ah… Hello, Alfred." He spoke in the gentlest voice he had.

Without even looking, Alfred knew the voice. Sure, he lived in England now but he never really got much English friends for some thought Alfred was annoying and stupid. People there hated him for being… typical American. (It was different with Matthew; Matthew got some Canadian in his blood.)

Alfred befriended a lot of foreigners. His class was filled with them. There was this Japanese boy, a Hungarian girl, an Austrian dude and a Chinese boy. He even had this Russian classmate that he used to hate a lot. But in the end they fought it out and eventually ended up as friends as well when they complimented each other's strength.

Matthew was in another class, sadly, but he had Francis and Gilbert there.

And recently, there was only one Briton who spoke with him face to face, leaving one simple line stuck in the American boy's head, "I hate you all."

"Arthur…? Arthur Kirkland?"

The sandy blonde was shocked that the other teen was able to recognize him without even seeing him. "Ah…Yes." Arthur raised a brow at him, "So, how are you doing, Alfred?" he chose his words carefully. He didn't want to go straight to the point of saying, 'you can see things that normal people can't, am I correct?'

He heard Alfred groan. "You did this to me… didn't you?"

"What?"

"You cursed me because I insulted you…"

"Alfred, you've misunderstood. I-"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm repenting. But… you didn't have to go as far as to curse me, you know?"

Alfred was testing the other teen's patience. Arthur tried his best not to snap but couldn't. He pulled the thick blue blanket, hiding the boy and the sight of what came forth shocked him.

Alfred's eyes were blindfolded and he was tucked. He was still trembling in fear and suddenly he heard soft sobs, "I'm really sorry, Arthur. Please… I'm scared." Arthur's bright green eyes softened. He shortened the distance between them and he pet the American's head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, lad." He said in a motherly (yes, motherly) tone. Alfred calmed down a bit with the sudden touch. The brit slowly took off the blindfold and pulled the cloth away, laying it on the bedside table but Alfred was stubborn. His eyes were tightly shut and this made Arthur groan.

"Alfred, open your eyes. You won't see anything!" Arthur stared at the other boy full of concern. Alfred's eyes were puffy, obvious that he had been crying a lot. There were black bags under his eyes that made him look like some kind of insomniac.

Slowly, the boy's lids lifted. He stared directly at Arthur not wanting to see anything else. He wanted to stare at a human being. The Briton stared back at the boy's deep blue eyes before speaking again, "There you go." he smiled.

Alfred slowly nodded, feeling uneasy. For some reason, he could see sparkly things flying from his peripherals but he ignored it. "But…seriously… You didn't have to curse me. I'll do anything!" the American started begging again. He told Arthur he'd be a servant. He'd do anything for him. He even told him he'd beat up all the bullies but Arthur merely sighed.

"Alfred. Please, stop all this… nonsense. And..." Arthur took in a breath. It was time to tell him that he wasn't the one who cursed him, "I didn't curse you. I would never do such a thing." Alfred tilted his head, "But I made you cry. You know, when you shouted that you hated us." The sandy blonde massaged his temples.

"I know you did. And I'm sorry for making such a scene, really. Do forget about it." Alfred shook his head, "No, I'm actually supposed to be blamed. I'm sorry, Artie." He gave out a nervous laugh. The smaller teen chuckled, "Don't call me 'Artie' and I might actually forgive you."

**Hi.. I apologize for being so sloowwww! I'll do my best in the next chapter.**

**So stay with me :3 Uhm..Review? hehehe.. or not **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh… ;o; I dunno what to say… I'm really really HAPPY!**

**Thanks ****MidnightPhantom, Xaphrielle, SoraChiiStar and silverfox of rain clan for reviewing! O: Really! Thanks so much! I shall keep going then! :D**

**Also for those who Favorited and Added to their Story Alerts and and anddd being added to ones Favorite Authors… (it's such an honor ;o;) THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**Chapter 3**

"Wait… if you never cursed me then who did?" Alfred stared at Arthur with narrowed eyes. The Briton gave out a nervous chuckle, "I wouldn't really call it a curse, Alfred."

"It's a curse for me, Artie…"

"Riiight… Well, Uhm. That's the reason why I'm here."

The American raised a brow then suddenly a wide grin was pasted on his face, "Ohhhh! I get it! You're going to cure this curse and I'll be all better!" He started laughing and continuously complimented Arthur on how 'great' the boy was and more about how he was a genius.

Arthur snorted at all the compliments; sure the Alfred wasn't even meaning what he said. The sandy blonde shook his head and faced Alfred with a forced smile. "No, Alfred. What you assumed was wrong. I don't have the ability to use magic. I'm here to…"

The brit was having a hard time choosing his words, "accompany… friends of mine…" Alfred raised a brow, "What?" Arthur bit his lip… _What to say..? What to say..?_

"Natalie and Lili were the ones who casted a spell on you and I forced them to go here and apologise!" Arthur went on all out and now, the American looks even more confused. "Who's… Natalie and Lili…?" He then shrugged, "Nope. Never mind, for some reason I don't wanna know…" he covered his ears and shut his eyes again, singing the 'Alphabet song to himself.

"Oh dear…" Arthur murmured to himself. He slowly pulled both of Alfred's hands away from his ears. "Natalie and Lili are…" – "A, B, C, D, E, F, G~ LALALALA I don't wanna hear it, Arthur! LALALALA"

"Alfred! Stop acting like a bloody child and face it!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA!"

"IT'S 'WANT TO' THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS WANNA! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"LALALALA~ SHUT UP, ARTHUR!"

"JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

* * *

"You think they're alright?" Gilbert asked Matthew. Matthew chuckled, "Yeah. I think so…" The albino gave out a soft hum. "You sure? I mean, you live in a freaken mansion and I swear their voices could be heard throughout the whole house…"

Matthew flashed Gilbert and gentle smile, "Yeah. I mean, Al's been hidden under his blanket for the whole Saturday night and Sunday. I'm glad he's his… usual loud self again."

* * *

"HOW THE HELL? Arthur! Untie me from my own freaken blanket now!" Alfred screamed. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms, "No. You wouldn't even listen to me! Why would I follow your orders?" The American growled, "Well, this is my house, and my blanket!" The brit rolled his eyes and ignored the boy's rants.

Deep inside, he was still worried for the bloke. Alfred's eyes were still shut tightly. He was still obviously terrified. He looked around the room and finally spotted the two faes. He asked them to come nearer and they followed.

"Alfred… Please. Calm down. I'll untie you from your blanket if you listen to me. I'll have to introduce you to my friends…"

Alfred squirmed but suddenly he stopped, "No… you know what? You don't have to. I'm fine with being wrapped and my eyes closed." It was Arthur's turn to groan, "Just please, Alfred. Listen to me. You're starting to get really annoying."

"Then stop trying, Artie!" The bloke answered back. "Don't shout at Arthur!" A tiny voice suddenly shouted. It was Natalie. She slowly flew her way towards Alfred and sighed. "We're at fault. Stop making Arthur's life hard." She pleaded.

Arthur stared at her with wide eyes, obviously shocked. He shook his head and coughed, gaining back his composure. "Ah… Alfred, that's Natalie." He started off. The American paused a bit before answering back, "Arthur… did a fairy just apologize to me…? Were your friends… a bunch of fairies…?"

The Briton was somehow amazed that the boy was able to guess what Natalie truly was. His eyes were even tightly shut and Arthur was sure he didn't even take a glimpse, "Ah Yes. How'd you know? Did you get the ability to sense the kind of mythical creatures in your presence?"

Alfred shook his head non-stop. "No way, man. Seeing them is enough. I wouldn't want to feel them as well." The emerald eyed boy tilted his head, "You've seen Natalie?" The boy shook his head once more, "No… Arthur, when you play sports, your peripherals develop…"

"And your point is?"

"I could see sparkly things flying around my room through my peripherals a while ago!"

"Oh… Well… That's… Uhm…" Arthur looked around before speaking again. He grabbed Lili and grinned, "This is Lili!" he introduced cheerfully. "You do know that my eyes are closed so pointing and stuff would be useless." Arthur's eye twitched, "Then why don't you open your bloody eyes?"

"Because I don't want to meet your friends!" the golden blonde whined. Arthur rolled his eyes at him and sighed, "Alfred, you'll have to accept the fact that you see them. Fairies aren't that bad. They look quite adorable, really." The brit tried to calm the boy down, and he was actually successful with his attempt.

Alfred started chewing on his inner cheek and forced his eyes open. Then there, a fairy… a sparkly fairy was right in front of him, floating. His eyes widened. He was about to scream with the sudden sight of the little fae but Arthur was able to cover his mouth quickly.

"That's Natalie. See? Not so bad, right?" Natalie faced him with a small smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Alfred. We're really sorry for casting such a spell on you." She apologized once more, her tiny voice full of guilt.

"But it was still mainly your fault, you know!" the other fairy flew his way to Alfred as well, and crossed his arms; "You teased Arthur and made him cry! You're very mean!"He then looked away with a soft, "Hmph!"

"Be nice to Alfred, Lili. And I asked you to apologise, not make him guilty." Arthur scolded. Lili glared at him before speaking again, "And, we're really sorry." He mumbled, "But it was still your fault." Arthur slowly shook his head at this before looking at Alfred again, "See? Not so bad."

Alfred was experiencing a bit of an aftershock. Well, let's summarize what just happened to him. He woke up on a Saturday morning with a nasty headache. He found out that he could see ghosts. He hid under his blanket for the whole weekend. Arthur Kirkland visits him the next day to accompany some 'friends' and now, there were two fairies apologizing to him for casting a spell on him. But Lili, Arthur's fairy friend, says that it was still Alfred's fault for teasing Arthur. _Oh Joy!_

"What about Francis and Gilbert? They teased you as well, right?" Alfred suddenly asked. The two faes giggled that made Arthur raise his brow, "Don't tell me you did the same to them…" he muttered. Natalie and Lili shook their heads at the same time, "Nope!"

"Then what did you do?" Lili laughed, "Well, we executed our pranks for them months ago. They teased you a lot so Natalie and I decided to… mess with their things~" he cooed. Natalie continued giggling,

"For Antonio, we just messed around with his things inside his locker."

"For Gilbert, we messed with his room~"

"And for Francis, we messed with his hair condiments~"

"Then why'd you prank me with… magic?" Alfred snapped. "Well you made Arthur cry! And you even joined Mr. Sparkles into your insults!" Lili snapped back. "Who's Mr. Spa- know what… nevermind.."

"Mr. Sparkles is an amazing unicorn!" Natalie cut in. She waved her arms around in excitement as she described the unicorn. She told him that that the creature had the most beautiful white skin and matching mane. She told him Mr. Sparkles got a horn on its forehead and that the unicorn was Arthur's longest friend.

Arthur took a glimpse at Alfred and the look on the boy's face made him chuckle. He looked awfully confused and it seems that he was having a hard time processing what was actually happening. He was muttering silent, "unicorn?"- "Mr. Sparkles..?"And "oh god…" to himself.

As Natalie continued on her stories and Alfred was unusually concentrated on what the fae was saying, Arthur took the chance and gently untied the boy of his blanket. Since Alfred was too stubborn and won't stop covering his ears, Arthur had no choice but to tie him up, you see.

By the time Natalie was done, Alfred sighed. "I'm starting to get used to fairies and unicorns already…" He muttered to himself. Arthur chuckled when he heard him, "Good. At least you've faced the facts that-"

"Hi, Mister! Do you remember me?" A little girl suddenly appeared. She grinned at Alfred before speaking again, "You were hidden the whole time. Are you feeling better?"

"I- ah…"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Alfred?" in a blink, the American was unconscious. The Briton sighed, a long sigh before facing the little girl. Even Lili and Natalie were surprised to see her.

"Uhm, May I ask who you are, poppet?" Arthur asked in a gentle tone. The little girl shook her head, "I can't tell strangers my name!" she crossed her arms childishly and wore a pout. The brit wore a warm smile and nodded, "If that's the case then alright. I won't force you."

The little girl responded with a smile. "You seem nice, Mister. I'll just tell you my first name but not my surname. I'm Charlotte!" She announced proudly. She placed both her hands on her hips and grinned highly to herself.

When Arthur was about to speak, Charlotte gasped. "Oh dear, I have to go now! I'm going to play around! I'll see you soon, Mister!" and there, she disappeared into thin air.

The room was filled with silence and Lili attempted to break it, "Well, I never thought there would be a ghost here." He spoke. Natalie nodded, "Well, this house is huge. We should've expected it." she answered and it was Lili's turn to nod.

Arthur placed all his attention to Alfred now. The boy looked so… hopeless. He fainted when he saw a bloody child. The Briton shrugged. Well, he had a phobia with ghosts. He should have expected this to actually happen. What he didn't expect was the appearance of the little girl.

He was filled with curiosity now, what was that girl doing here? He looked around the room and noticed that it looked a bit old. Remembering the fact that the house was just passed down (Matthew mentioned this earlier) he didn't feel that surprised anymore.

Arthur stood up and slowly fixed the American's position. He grabbed the blue blanket and covered Alfred's body with it, gently. "Is he alright?" Natalie flew towards Arthur and landed on his shoulder. Lili followed. Arthur responded with a light hum.

"Let's look at the bright side, shall we? At least now he's… sleeping soundly. He had large bags under his eyes, right? This must be a good thing for him." The two faes flashed toothy grins at what the blonde said and they nodded at the same time, "Right!"

Arthur decided to leave the boy as he is. He exited the room and went downstairs, proceeding to the living where he was greeted by Matthew. They really were having a study session and Gilbert looked like he was working.

The wavy haired blonde invited Arthur to sit on the couch with him and Arthur gladly accepted. He slowly sat down on the velvet couch, knees together and hands on his lap. He kept his posture as he turned to face Matthew.

Between the three, Gilbert was the first one who spoke. "What happened upstairs? It sounded like you and Al were having a war upstairs?" he laughed in a strange way. Somehow it sounded like, "Kesesesese"

Arthur's cheeks were now colored red. Were they really that loud? Embarrassment filled the boy's being as he faced Matthew, "I-I didn't know we were that loud. I'm really sorry. Did we disturb the two of you?" he stuttered as he flashed Matthew an apologetic look.

Matthew shook his head and gave out a soft laugh, "Don't apologize. I actually feel relieved that Alfred's all loud and stuff again. Thanks a lot, Arthur."

The sandy blonde coughed, his cheeks turning to a deeper shade of red, "No… About that, well, I think I made him feel even worse…" the boy avoided eye contact and just stared at his lap. Gilbert, now, laughed loudly, "Seriously?" he breathed out.

Arthur nodded a bit. "I might have… traumatized him." He added with a small voice. The two chuckled, "Don't worry. It's Al. He'll get over it soon."Matthew adjusted his glasses and gave Arthur a toothy grin. "Oh…Alright then…"The English boy answered shyly.

_I don't think he'd get over this soon…_

Matthew invited Arthur to supper but Arthur politely declined the offer. He didn't want to be much of a bother. Now he was on his way home, walking in the dark. But he didn't feel scared at all for Lili and Natalie was with him. They were halfway home when Natalie spoke, "Will he be alright?" she asked Arthur with a worried tone.

The brit shook his head, "I honestly have no idea. We'll see tomorrow on. Let's just have a goodnight sleep for now, alright?" he answered with a comforting tone. The brunette fairy wore a small smile and nodded, "Alright then."

* * *

Arthur awoke at exactly 6 am in the morning. He got up and readied for another school day. He took a quick bath and wore his usual uniform neatly. He got his bag and as he was about to go out of his home. The phone rang. He groaned and ran back inside to answer it.

"Hello?" he greeted with an irritated voice. Who would call so early in the morning?

"Arthur? Is that you?" The Briton's eyes widened. "Matthew?"

"Ah yeah." The voice answered in the other line. Arthur raised a brow, "How in the bloody world did you get my number? Wait, no. Don't tell me. Francis?"

"Yes! Exactly and well, on your way to school, could pass by my house?"

"Oh why's that?"

"It's Alfred. He's acting like a kid. He said he won't go to school without you."

Arthur face started to heat up, "Wh-What? He said that?" The boy stuttered. He heard Matthew hum in the other line, "Ah well, alright. I'll see you then…"

"Oh God, thanks a lot, Arthur! Bye" Then Arthur was left with the dial tone.

This was going to be a long, long day…

**End of Chapter 3… Yeah, I could say. This chapter sucked… I was experiencing a lot of writer's block so…. And I didn't even write this chapter that great…**

**I'll try to do better with the next chapter! Review? :D uhm…or not :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omgeee ;o; Uhm, Uhm. Thank you for the Reviewsss! :O **

**Thank you very much to DarkAnimeMangaLife For Reviewinggg~**

**And especially to Xaphrielle! I'm really grateful! Thanks for the motivation! And I'll try my best to finish this story!**

**And to everyone who Favorited (making up my own word… e.e) and stuff! THANKYOU VERY MUCH :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur faced the front door anxiously. As he was about to ring the doorbell right beside the door, the door swung open. "You're Arthur?" a woman was now standing right in front of the Briton. She had silk blonde hair right until her shoulder and she was wearing a dark blue blazer and matching skirt. She looked like she was on her way to work.

The teen slowly nodded and greeted her politely, "Ah yes, Miss. Pleasure to meet you." The lady nodded and gave a weak smile, "I'm Alfred's mother. Matthew said you'd be able to help Alfred. I'm really sorry for the burden, he's acting like a big baby and sooner or later I'll have to go." She sighed apologetically and faced Arthur with pleading eyes.

The sandy blonde nodded in understanding, "Is Matthew there?" he asked. The woman grinned sheepishly, "Ah, he escaped." This made Arthur massage his temple. "Oh, well, is that so? I'm really sorry."

The elder shook his head and chuckled, "No worries, Arthur. Oh, do come in." And she led the boy in. Arthur looked around the place, still amazed on how huge the house is when suddenly a little tune was heard. The brit looked at the female blonde and slowly tilted his head. The woman coughed in embarrassment before answering her mobile.

First, she gasped and nodded. Arthur couldn't quite hear the voice in the other line but he was sure the person was shouting. "I'm sorry, really. I know, I know. I've never been late. Oh- Of course! I'll be there soon! Goodbye!"

She looked at Arthur apologetically and waited for Arthur to nod before she ran her way back to the front door, "I'm really sorry! Alfred's upstairs! Good luck, Arthur" then BAM! She was gone. Arthur groaned, "How can she leave her house to a complete stranger? What if I plan on stealing from her bloody house?" he told himself.

"But you surely won't, right?" Arthur turned his head and saw Natalie floating around. The boy chuckled, "I never noticed you. And don't worry, I won't. She's just very… careless." The brunette fae giggled, "Yeah." The Englishman looked around once more and noticed that Lili was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lili? He's usually with you." Natalie pouted, "He didn't want to come. And besides, he needs to do some chores. But hey, you'll have to move fast, Arthur. Or else you'll be late for school."

Arthur cursed lightly under his breath and quickly ran upstairs. He opened Alfred's door and found the boy was nowhere to be found as well. _What the hell…? _He walked around the room, checked under the bed, looked at the washroom and still… NO ALFRED WAS FOUND.

The Briton sighed and sat down on Alfred's bed. He honestly did not want to check the whole house. Well, why? For one, _THE BLOODY HOUSE IS GIGANTIC!_ He screamed in his head. And there, he finally remembered that Natalie was with him. He turned his head to see Natalie just floating around.

Arthur pursed his lips, "Do you mind helping me out, Natalie?" he asked. Natalie faced him and smiled goofily, "Oh. Alright." And she flew out of the room to search some places of the house, most probably the first floor.

Once Arthur was alone, he heard some… noise coming from the closet. The Briton rolled his eyes in realization, "Oh God. Of course…" he walked his way to the closet and slowly pulled the door. He found Alfred hidden there, already dressed in his uniform and tightly hugging his bag.

"There you are." He said. Alfred responded with a sob. "You left me yesterday. We weren't done talking. Weren't you going to cure me of this… this… CURSE?"

"I had no plans of doing so!" The golden blonde raised a brow and faced Arthur, his eyes filled with shock. "Wh-What?" Arthur gritted his teeth, "Again, whoever said you'd be cured from the curse? And do you know why we weren't able to finish our talk? You fainted!"

Arthur forcibly pulled Alfred off the closet but lost balance and fell on this back. Same thing happened to Alfred (for the brit never really let go of the boy) and landed on the Briton. Arthur gave out a loud, "oomph!" when the boy landed on him and he groaned in pain.

"Arthur! Alfred's not around… Oh. You found him… Am I disturbing you two?" She giggled as she said her last sentence and there, the two teens realized what position they were in. Alfred was on top of Arthur, his head lying on the other boy's chest.

Quickly, the American got off Arthur. Arthur sat up as fast as he could as well and quickly grabbed the Alfred who attempted to try and hide inside the closet again. He pulled the taller teen as hard as he could away from the closet and slammed the closet door.

He glared at Alfred, then Natalie, then back at Alfred. He was starting to get pissed off at the boy. He's such a… big baby! Dear Lord!

"Alfred, I've never been late in school for years. _Years_, I tell you and if you ever break my perfect record… I wouldn't hesitate nor regret killing you." He said in a menacing tone. Wearing the scariest expression he could ever have. Alfred gulped in response. He might actually have a new fear other than ghosts.

* * *

"Alfred…"

No answer.

"Alfred…"

Still no answer.

"Alfred…"

_Snap._

"Get off of me, you bloody dolt!" Arthur tried to push to boy away but it was no use. The boy was cuddling him like he was some kind of teddy bear. Not that Arthur was really bothered with the hug (he felt bad for the kid) but… they were in public. That's right, on their way to their bloody classrooms!

"Arthur… on our way here, there was this translucent lady on the park… and, and in the school entrance, there was a dude wearing a tie… floating… FLOATING!"

"And I should care, why?" Arthur scowled and struggled even more with the other boy's touch. Alfred buried his face on the crook of Arthur's neck that made the sandy blonde squirm even more. "You see ghosts as well. You should've seen them, they were scary…"

"Alfred, the more you notice them… the more they notice you, alright? Now get the bloody hell off of me!" Fear filled the American once more, "You're freaking scaring me, Artie! How can I ignore them if I see them?"

"Just ignore them, okay? AND LET GO OF ME!"

The two never noticed that they were already in the entrance of their classroom and when Arthur shouted, "LET GO OF ME!" once more, he caught the attention of most of his classmates. The room was filled with awkward silence and all the attention was on the two blonde teens. Alfred, being dense and all, never even noticed the atmosphere and had no plans on letting go of Arthur.

Arthur quickly kicked Alfred that caught the boy off guard and immediately was free of the other teen's hold. As soon as he was free he ran to his desk and sat down. Perfect timing, the school bell rang and the Homeroom room teacher entered the room, ordering Alfred to go to his seat.

The Briton turned his head to look at Alfred. The boy was hugging his bag tightly like how he was hugging it inside the closet.

"Alfred Jones! Sit properly and please stop hugging you're backpack!" Arthur winced at the sudden bark of their teacher. Alfred slowly nodded and dropped his bag beside him. He sat in a more comfortable position but his back was slouched and tried his best to stare at his desk.

The teacher continued on checking the attendance and announced some news for the students. Arthur looked around to make sure there were no ghost in sight and he sighed in relief when there really weren't any ghosts in the classroom.

He noticed that Alfred was fully aware of that fact and Arthur felt relief that the American started feeling more comfortable. He was actually glad when he saw Alfred chatting with Kiku during class or when he'd see him make faces at the Russian guy and the guy would do the same.

"I'm glad he's back to normal…" Arthur told himself. "Somebody's worried~" The brit yelped a bit in surprise, his green eyes widening when he turned his head, "Goodness, Natalie. This is the second time you've caught me talking to myself." He narrowed his eyes, "And I'm not worried. Just… troubled he'd act weird again."

Natalie gently landed on Arthur's book that was lying on his desk. As she looked up at Arthur, she grinned mischievously, "Whatever you say, Arthur, whatever you say."

The boy's cheeks flushed red, "Oh, shush. You seem worried for him as well!" he sputtered. The brunette fae giggled. "Of course I'm worried. But I'm more worried for you, Arthur. There are a lot of mythical and supernatural creatures lurking in the school." She started, a smirk now plastered on her pale face. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Sh-shut up…"

"I'm going to hang out with Mr. Sparkles in the garden, Arthur. See you there in Recess?" Arthur nodded and smiled, "Of course. As usual."

* * *

"Yo Al! The awesome me decided to visit you in your classroom!" The albino announced as he entered the room. Alfred laughed loudly at the entrance scene of his bestfriend. "Hah that was lame, Gil!" he spat out. Gilbert rolled his eyes and approached Alfred.

The silver haired boy slapped the blonde's back, "I see you're doin' great now! Matt was rantin' 'bout you not wanting to go to school. Big baby!" it was the American's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah. Shut up. Where's Mattie, anyway?" he asked.

Gilbert shrugged, "With Francis. He really wants to learn French. They're prolly in the library." The boy grimaced. Alfred sighed, "Yeah, you better take care of Mattie, alright? Like, when I'm not with you guys! Francis' a pervert! And YOU, you better not touch my brother, you idiot!"

The albino raised his hands in mocking defeat, "Hey. I'm not like Francis. And don't worry; I won't ever do anything to Matt." Alfred smiled in understanding, "Hehehehe. Of course you won't."

Gilbert's cheeks flushed red, "Shattap." He looked away, "So wanna hang out in the Art room or something?"

Sudden pictures of ghosts and moving objects flashed through Alfred's head and a slight chill climbed up his spine. He shook it off uncomfortably before answering, "N-No thanks_." I'll stay in the classroom. I see no ghosts in the classroom. No fairies as well. I'm safe here… Hehehe…God, I'm going insane._

"Well alrighty. Suit yourself. I'm hungry, See you later, man."

* * *

"Arthur! Hello there!" Mr. Sparkles greeted him. Arthur quickly ran and hugged the unicorn, "Oh I missed you so much, Mr. Sparkles!" he was able to say in a muffled sound. The unicorn chuckled, "Yes, I missed you too, lad. How've you been? Natalie told quite a lot of interesting stories."

Arthur groaned, "Did she mention their carelessness in using spells?" Arthur pouted that made the two creatures giggle. "Yeah, I told him that, Arthur." Natalie grinned. Mr. Sparkles gave out a soft laugh, "They did it for you. But I might say, it really was careless." He added.

The Briton nodded and wore a gentle smile, "Yes, I know they did. And I'm really flattered, Natalie. Thank you. And send my regards to Lili as well late, okay?" The fae nodded her head, "Okay then!"

"But, how is Alfred doing?" Arthur groaned at the sudden question and lied down on the green grass, "Horrible, that's for sure!" he merely chuckled at the memory, "He was cuddling me like some kind of stuffed toy. God, Mr. Sparkles, he's a bloody coward!"

"Well, I wouldn't blame the kid. Everyone in the whole school knows that fact, right?" Arthur nodded, "Yes. I guess you're right." The boy thought for a while, "I better get going. Maybe he's screaming like an idiot again."

The unicorn laughed and turned his head to see Natalie, "I never thought I'd say this but I think what you assumed is correct, Natalie." The brunette pumped her fists in the air, "See? I told you so! It's written all over his forehead!" Natalie laughed louder.

Arthur raised a brow, "What are you two talking about?" he asked in curiosity. The two creatures smirked, "Nothing~" they cooed in unison and the brit responded with a scoff, "Well, alright then. I'm too tired to argue, anyway." He sat up. "And I better get going. I'll see you two during lunch time, farewell." Then stood up and walked his way back to the building.

When he arrived, he found that Alfred wasn't on his desk. He didn't mind it at first because he assumed that he just went and hung out with his usual friends.

Classes started soon and sudden worry filled his being when Alfred wasn't back by then.

_Where the bloody hell did that fool run off to?_

**Argh.. yeah! Chapter 4 is done!**

**Yeah, I took a bit long. I'll do my best on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for readingggg! Review? Or not :DDDD**

**Sooo much typos...**


End file.
